It is believed that information is increasingly provided in a multimedia manner in the form of text, image, speech, music, video, etc. by information providers. With the aid of the page description language HTML, information prepared in a multimedia manner may be provided on the world-wide Internet (WWW world wide web) as linked multimedia documents. The individual pages or documents of the provider are typically transmitted point to point, i.e., from the information provider directly to the terminal. To obtain information interesting to him/her, the user of a terminal, e.g., of a computer or a mobile telephone, may establish the connection to the information provider and request the desired information. If, for example, a user residing in the region of Munich would like to receive traffic reports about the Munich area, he/she must request this information from the information provider by establishing a connection to the information provider by a telecommunications network. After establishing a transmission channel to the information provider and the terminal of the user, the desired information is then transmitted to the terminal, e.g., a mobile telephone, as informational content data.
It may be difficult and time-consuming for the user of the terminal to establish the connection to the information provider. Moreover, the connection is established and the informational content data is transmitted at the request of the user of the terminal, often at times when it may be costly to transmit informational content data.
It is believed that a further disadvantage is that the user of the terminal may not be interested in all of the information provided by the information provider, but only in information relevant to him/her. To obtain the information relevant to him/her, the user of the terminal may select the information provided by the information provider. This selection or choice may also be complicated and time-consuming for the user of the terminal.